The mission of the Center for Health Services at the University of Washington is to conduct policy relevant research and analysis for health care decision-makers. Over the past two years, the Center has targeted its efforts in four main areas: 1) analysis of health manpower issues, 2) planning and regulatory issues, 3) public expenditures for medical care, and 4) evaluation of alternative delivery systems. The Center also carries on an active program of technical assistance, conducts an active dissemination effort which includes a Policy Research Series and a number of newsletters, and through the Department of Health Services of the School of Public Health and Community Medicine, conducts a "Doctoral Opportunities Program" which provides health services research training for students from disciplines such as sociology, economics, epidemiology, psychology, geography, business administration, and related areas.